Beauty and Demon
by momo7902
Summary: Naomi solves the L.A. B.B. Murder Case and arrests him, but she feels it was a bad mistake to leave him in jail like that. A story of how Beyond lives in jail and how both his and Naomi's feelings are shown for eachother. Rated T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and Demon By Momo7902**

**Summary: Naomi Misora successfully solved the L.A. B.B. Murder Case and successfully saved the murderer and brought him to jail before he tried committing suicide. She knows he didn't want to be saved, and thinks it would have been better if she had let him burn, but something in her heart made her save him, and that something won't allow him to leave; though he is locked behind bars in one of the cruelest jails in Los Angeles, other prisoners treating him like garbage. Naomi knows she doesn't have feelings for him, she thinks she shouldn't, but something in her mind is telling her that she can't live without that maniac in her life. A story of how Naomi begins to feels about Beyond Birthday going to prison and how both of their lives are shown in this new plot twist. It also shows how Beyond Birthday is living in prison. I do NOT own the characters Naomi Misora or Beyond Birthday they both belong to the manga/film/book Death Note.**

**A/N: I know I have one Death Note story I haven't continued for awhile but I decided to take a break from it so I could type this one, so don't bug me about. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I made this because I like the pairing Naomi/Beyond and I wish they had gotten together in the book(which they didn't T.T). Please R&R, I won't interrupt anymore, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The handcuffs made clinging and scratching noises as they jingled and smacked together, the two muscular body guards standing side by side of his opposite shoulders. The women who he once worked with but now despised keeping a steady pace behind him.

The orange jump suit he wore barely fit him as one side of the collar dangled next to his shoulder. He knew most of the other prisoners were looking at the burn marks covering most of his hands and the small cuts and scars on his cheek. He let them stare, he could care less about what the other prisoners thought of him as he continued to walk down the unclean grey cement floor. What a problem he's gotten himself into.

Most of the other prisoners didn't know why he was there, he was so skinny. They figured from his looks that he'd just been selling drugs or something as they laughed and gossiped. He glared at them with his crimson red eyes as they stopped talking to look at him with hasty mug expression.

"Don't go causing problems, your almost there," the guard on his left said, shoving him a bit. They soon reached the last cell on the left corner. He was in the special cell for criminals who had committed harsh crimes, to all the other prisoners surprise.

"How long is his sentence, sir?" Naomi asked as they took him inside. "From what he's done, he won't be getting out any time soon," the guard answered. "I see," she said in a sort of low tone, like she was disappointed.

_Why should I be disappointed? _she wondered. _It's to be expected for someone like him. But still..._

Naomi bit down on her lip as she looked down at her leather jacket. "Ma'am, we can only give you a few minutes to talk to him, after that you have to go. You can visit him any day you want at a specific time though, considering these cells are different from the others and your an F.B.I. agent," the guard said as he left them alone.

These cells were different. These cells were in a completely different room that the others ones, and there weren't any people in these ones. It was a one person room cell, the type you'd see on TV show when one criminal is escorted into a special room with blue walls and white tiles with a chair, small bed and bathroom.

Naomi was uncomfortable leaving Beyond here, she didn't know how much his life would change or what these other criminals might do to him because of his size. Why should she worry though? Whatever he got was what he deserved right? He didn't deserve any pity, let him suffer here!

She hadn't realised she spent about two minutes staring at the back of his head.

"Beyond," she said softly as she looked at him.

He turned around and looked down at his handcuffs which were tightly around his scarred wrist. Naomi sadly looked at his hands as he walked over to the chair and took a seat. "Look at your hands, Beyond. How could you do something like this to yourself?" she asked him.

"..."

Naomi waited for an answer but he didn't respond. "Beyond, can you say something?" Naomi asked. Beyond's piercing red eyes glared at her with hate as he chuckled. "I should of guessed you'd be the one to solve the case, after all, you were the one working with me. Here I thought I had succeeded in beating L, and then you came along. I guess I was so distracted in making sure L couldn't figure it out that I'd forgotten about you," he laughed that maniac like laugh and continued staring at her.

"You were the one who figured out the murder details, the clues, all of it. You figured out that the suspicious guy at your work was the killer and yet-"

He paused, the smile vanishing off his face as he looked seriously at her. "And yet what?" she asked him. It took him a minute to answer as he quietly plaid with the handcuffs. "You decided to save me, rather than let me burn in the flames of hell. You couldn't let me have at least one hope in mind come true. You came and stomped on my pride and dreams, Misora."

Naomi hadn't looked at it that way. When she saw him burning in that room, she had known he was the killer already. She knew he was a monster and that he deserved the death penalty, and yet the first thought that came to mind when she saw him burning was that she had to stop it.

The guard came in and tapped Naomi on the shoulder. "Visiting hours are over, Miss Misora," he told her. Naomi rubbed her eye and waited as the big door unsealed. As she walked out she couldn't help but look back at him as she stared into his eyes.

Though the door had closed, showing nothing but metal, she still pictured his eyes. Everything in them was pain, hate, despair, and a bit of sadness.

...

After the handcuffs were removed it was late at night and Beyond was glad to be able to stretch his arms out as the bone in his shoulder popped. His mind drove him to the corner of the room as he crouched near it and grabbed onto his knees.

He slowly rubbed his fingers through the rugged scars on his other hand as he looked at it, already bringing bittersweet memories of when his body was consumed in the orange flames of what should have been hell. He was sure he had won, he was sure he was going to die a painful death.

Then she came along and ruined everything as she saved his life and brought him here. He squeezed his throbbing hands and watched as it pierced flesh.

Beyond just stared at the blood as it trickled down his wrist and dripped on the floor. Somehow, staring at the crimson red blood similar to his eyes made him feel happy. It made his heart feel content as he licked it like he would his strawberry jam. It was nostalgic in this empty room as the iron tasting blood trickled down his throat. When the blood continued to drop he let out a long winded laugh as one of the guards walked inside, curious to what he was doing.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the guard asked as he walked over to him. Beyond gave him a scary smile as it sent shivers down the guards neck. The guard lifted Beyond by his arm and brought him to the nurse's to treat his wound.

Most of the prisoners were sleep, but the ones that were up were looking at him with mocking expressions. A few flipped him off and the guard told him to ignore it, they always do this to the new kid.

When they arrived at the nurse's office, a small female with a pink nurse dress on and long black hair was signing paperwork and sipping some coffee. She looked awfully tired. "Ms. Franchese, this patient needs some help," the guard said.

Ms. Franchese walked over to Beyond and sat him down on one of the beds as the guard left. She grabbed onto his hand as Beyond flinched. "As if your hands were beat up enough, what happened?" she asked. Beyond was silent as he just sat there watching as the blood dripped onto the floor.

"Oh I get it, your one of those silent types," she shrugged.

"..."

"Fine don't answer me then." Ms. Franchese cleansed his wound and wrapped bandages around it. Ms. Franchese couldn't help but stare into Beyond's eyes and get lost in them. "Do you have contacts on? You know when your in jail your not allowed to have contacts on," the nurse said as she handed him a cup of water.

Beyond Birthday let out a mocking laugh and looked at her. "You must be blind, these aren't contacts dumb ass," he taunted. "Watch your tone," she said as she shoved him on the back. Beyond gave her a serious look that looked evil and angry. "Get back to your cell!" she said, fear overpowering her.

As he walked out of the nurse's office, Ms. Franchese quickly closed the door and once again, he was all alone in a dark room. He couldn't help but think of Naomi as he walked back to his cell. After all, she's the reason for everything to do with this. The women whom he once called a friend in his own heart.

...

Naomi rested her head on the pillow next to her fiance, Raye, as she stared up at the ceiling. Raye came home and went fast to sleep, ignoring his wife as she pondered the whole day. She just stared blankly from the ceiling to the window where she saw the clouds drifting over the quarter lit moon.

As she looked at the moon, she couldn't help but think of Beyond's eyes as they watched her leave that cell she put him in. The eyes of hate, despair and... sadness. Who would blame, she'd be sad too if she were in jail, but something in her gut told her that wasn't the only thing he was sad about.

Was he sad that she was leaving him there, that he was still alive? Or was it sad to be left alone again? Naomi rubbed the top of her forehead and continued to glare up at the ceiling. Why drop her pity on a man who committed first degree murder? He deserves no pity, and yet she gave him it. Maybe if she visited him one more day he'd tell her. She silently laughed to herself. He wasn't the type to break into a question like that, but she still wanted to ask him.

She was so curious, one of man's worst traits.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, because it was confusing and fun typing it. Please stay tune for the next chapter, I recommend.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who actually took a liking to this story. I had to do _a lot _of research on it despite the fact that it's just a fake story :(. If you have any questions about the story just leave a comment and I can respond to them in the next chapter. Yes this is a slight romance between Beyond and Naomi but those _really_ romantic parts won't come until later in the story ;). This chapter is mainly how Beyond is getting around in prison and how him and Naomi are slowly beginning to feel each others pain. Please continue reading, hope you enjoy. Good Luck! \(^3^)/.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

The last person he expected to see in the middle of the morning was Naomi herself. Beyond had woken up to the guard outside his door saying he had a visitor. The guard escorted Beyond to a room that had slots where you could talk to your visitor on the other side of the window. You'd have to use a phone to talk with them though, but you could still see their face.

Right on the other side of the window was none other than Naomi in her black leather jacket, her hair looking as silky as normal. Beyond took a seat and Naomi gave him a soft smile. Beyond picked the phone up as well as Naomi who began talking.

"Good morning," she said. "Your the last person I'd expect to visit me in the middle of the morning Misora, beside L. I thought you guys would have been happy to rid of me," he said, looking straight through her with his red bulging eyes. "Don't say things like that. I came here to ask you how you were feeling."

"How I'm feeling?"

Naomi nodded and Beyond chuckled. "I feel like shit, that's how I feel," he told her. "And why is that?" Beyond stopped laughing and gave her a serious look. "You step into my shoes and see how I feel, Misora. You'd feel like it too." Naomi looked down. "So you do hate me after all."

Beyond's eyes widened. Hate or resent weren't the words he would use. He didn't hate her nor dislike her. "Naomi I don't hate you," he said. "I'm just sort of mad is all."

It was silent for a bit as Naomi looked down at the small desk in front of her. "Are you going to start crying again? Like you always do," he teased. Naomi shot an embarrassed look at him and then looked away. "Shut up!" she shouted through the phone. Beyond just stared blankly as her. Naomi couldn't look into his eyes, she just looked down at his hands and saw the bandages.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked him.

Beyond started fiddling with the bandage. "Oh you mean this? I cut them," he said. Naomi looked nervously at them and then back at him. "Why do you keep hurting yourself like this, Beyond? It's uncalled for and your only recking yourself by doing this. Your not getting no where from hurting yourself."

He could tell that Naomi cared and was worried for him. She didn't want to see him get hurt any more than what was already done to him. "You don't have to hide it, I'm fine Naomi. Don't worry about me, alright."

Naomi's eyes grew wide as he said that. She then closed them. "OK," she whispered. "I'll see you later then." Beyond set his hand on the glass and Naomi set hers on his hand print as she hung the phone up.

Beyond was escorted back into his room for a few hours. Nothing to do but lie on the uncomfortable spring bed with nothing to look at but the ceiling. It was quite lonesome, being the only one in the special cell as everyone else was more free to do things.

Though he was no different than the other criminals who committed murder, his mind, his eyes; Those were the most dangerous parts of his body. If he hadn't been born with the shinigami eyes, or the intelligence similar to L's, none of this would of happened to him. He still would of been an orphan that looked identical to L, but maybe he wouldn't of been called B for Backup, or the man who lived in L's shadow. The serial killer Beyond Birthday.

Most of the prisoners didn't know who he was, but he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to cause any problems for what he's already done. Like they say, yesterday is history, tomorrows a mystery and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present. Though present, isn't the exact word he'd think of this day as.

...

Prison is like Elementary School. It's scheduled out no different. You stay in your cell for hours, then your let out to eat Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. After that, you'd have about two hours of free time, and then it was mandatory to take a shower. The only difference for Beyond was that he had no one to talk to and everyone looked at him like some scrawny kid.

If they knew who he really was, a lot of people would either look out for him or try to prove themselves by beating him up.

After Beyond had taken his shower, he was drying his hair off in a corner away from the other prisoners. He made no contact with them. He wasn't shy, no doubt about it, he just didn't want to associated with them.

"Hey you!" he heard someone shout. He turned around to see a huge man over 300 pounds bigger than him. He had muscular shoulders and arms and a huge chin. He looked at him hastily and Beyond looked at him with nothing in his eyes. He could see his name and his life span. He didn't have very long to live, and his name was Brad Boston. If he were outside, he would have killed him for having the same initials as him. That unsolvable case running through his mind like a bad dream.

"Give me that towel!" he ordered. "I'm using it," Beyond said. "I don't care if your _fucking_ it! Give me the towel!" Brad grabbed the towel and Beyond yanked it back. Brad grabbed Beyond's shirt and lifted him up. "Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?" Beyond snickered. "Your mother, I'm not giving you the towel!" he shouted.

One of the guards tapped Brad on the shoulder and told him to let Beyond go. Beyond looked at him with his piercing red eyes that sent shivers down his spine. Brad let him go and walked away without taking the towel. Beyond couldn't help but laugh like a maniac in the corner out of the irony.

The other prisoners stared at him like he were crazy and continued with there business.

"Isn't that the new prisoner?"

"Yeah, he just came in yesterday."

"I can't believe he stood up to Brad."

"He must be crazy, I mean look at him."

Beyond stared at every one of the prisoners who were talking and they looked away. They only had an hour of free time as most of the prisoners chatted and read books. A few had a smoke and some argued. Beyond ignored everyone and took a seat by the window. It was cloudy outside and he couldn't help but think of Naomi.

Was she coming over again? Did she actually care about him? Beyond rubbed his eye and looked to see a crow fly near the window. It stared at him with it's also red eyes. It reminded him of himself. Hidden in those black feathers was the flesh and bone of a murderer with great intelligence. The crow glared at him for awhile. He actually didn't mind it's presents, it made him think of back when he was once free and able to do what he wanted. He didn't know how long it would take for him to be let out.

He reached his finger out for the bird as he touched the window. The crow didn't move, it just stared at it. He could tell some prisoners were looking at him like he were some freak. The crow slowly relieved him of his pain, made him feel happy and filled with pride. "Misora..." he said under his breath.

"Who?" he heard some other prisoner say behind him. The crow flew away, a feather falling off of it. Beyond turned around and saw a scrawny man such as himself stand before him. "No one," Beyond said, glaring out the window again. "I saw you stand up to Brad, you have some guts!" the boy said, taking a seat by him. Beyond couldn't help but look up at his name and life span. His name was Pete and he had awhile to live.

"The name's Pete, I'm in here because I was caught selling drugs," he said, holding his hand out. Beyond stared at his hand and watched as Pete laughed and put it down. "What are you in here for?" he asked.

"..."

"Awe, I see. Secret. Well that's OK. Guessing from your size you didn't do much. But short people like you and me have to stick together in an enviroment like this," Pete said. "I gotta say, you really let yourself get beat up, look at your hands. There burned and scratched, the same with your face!"

"Geez, thanks for pointing that out."

Pete shrugged and sat back. "Just some friendly advice, stay away from those psychotic murderers. They won't get you no where and there always picking fights." Beyond was mainly ignoring him and looking out the window. "You obviously don't like talking."

"And you obviously can't shut up."

Beyond rubbed the bandages and looked down at his lap. "What's your name? I might have heard about you." Beyond wasn't comfortable giving his name out to him. If he'd heard of him, his cover would be blown. So he gave him a fake name. "Rue Ryuzaki," he lied. "Awe, your japanese. You don't look it though." Beyond stood up and walked away. "Where are ya going?" he asked him. Beyond ignored him and walked around.

He pasted by a few prisoners who were watching the news, one of the only channels they were allowed to watch.

"This just in, a mass murderer was caught two days ago and sent to Henderson Jail," the reporter said. "That's here!" Pete said, walking over. Beyond looked at the screen and watched along with the other prisoners.

"The Los Angeles Murder Case was solved by a young F.B.I. agent named Naomi Misora." Beyond knew what the case was as he grew nervous. These few prisoners were about to find out who he was. "Just two days ago a 24 year old man named Beyond Birthday, or B back at his orphanage was arrested for murdering a 44 year old man, a 13 year old girl, and a 28 year old women. Police also say this man tried to comit suicide by burning himself alive.

"We have no pictures of the man but as far as we could tell he's already in the jail and won't be getting out for another twenty years." Beyond let out a sigh of relief. _At least they don't know who he is, _he thought to himself.

"Who ever that is is a serious freak!" Pete shouted. Hearing that, Beyond felt like breaking Pete's neck. He'd never understand why he did it, no one would. "When was this Beyond Birthday guy sent here, I haven't seen him anywhere," another prisoner said. "Hey new guy, is that you on the screen?"

Beyond just stared at them with his red eyes. They just looked back at the screen and Pete walked up to him. "I doubt it's him, he's too skinny to comit such murder." Beyond took it offensive and took a seat. "Isn't that right Ryuzaki?"

"...Yeah..." he stuttered.

Beyond was glad to be getting back to his cell. Away from all that drama. He was happy to be getting back to that empty cell he had to call home for twenty years. He missed the strawberry jam already. He missed being free. He missed Naomi and was hoping to see her again.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. It was fun typing it. I got my research from a friend I know who went to jail. These are actual fact and yes he'll be seeing Naomi the next day. Stay tune to see what else happens to Beyond in his new journey. {^?^}**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Hello again. This chapter is mainly on how Beyond's reputation changes and when Pete finds out about Naomi. Lots of problems, please stay tune and have fun with this next chapter. (=3^.^)=3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

It was three in the afternoon and Naomi was rushing to get her things together. Normally, she would have went to go see Beyond in the morning, but she had things to do and the warden told her that visiting hours weren't until the afternoon. If she were a detective she still would of been able to go any time, but she had to quit just moments ago. Her engagement with Raye involved quiting.

"Where are you going?" she heard Raye asked. "I'm going back to the prison to meet Beyond," Naomi said. Raye looked at her seriously. "Naomi, I'm not comfortable on letting you go and visitor that murderer, and your surrounded by other murderers as well. Who knows what could go wrong."

Naomi put her phone in her purse and looked up at him. "I'll be fine Raye. Nothing will happen. Besides, it's not like I'm going in the cells or anything."

"Why are you going to visit that murderer anyway? He's behind bars now, not our problem. Yet, you keep visiting him. Your not cheating on me are you?" Naomi almost dropped her purse as he said that. "Don't be silly Raye, why would I go out with a man locked behind bars when I'm engaged with a wonderful man already?" she teased.

"Fine, well be careful around him."

"Could you stop with that Raye. He's still my friend, murderer or not. Bye!" she said as she raced out the door. _As if I would go out with him, _she thought. _But still, I've always wondered what it'd be like to date a murderer._

She ignited the car and let out a loud sigh. _What am I thinking? I'm just going to visit him is all Naomi, don't get your hopes up._

...

Pete had already went to talk to a visitor he had, so Beyond was by himself for awhile. He waited. Pete had been the only friendly face he'd seen here, because he was afraid to become friends with any other men bigger than him. "Ryuzaki, you have a visitor," a guard said. Beyond had told everyone to call him Ryuzaki, so they think that's his actual name.

He smiled a bit, knowing it'd be Naomi to come and visit him. He didn't know why but she came a lot. Not that he wanted her to go though, he felt happy when ever he saw her. That there was still something to look forward to in prison.

Beyond took a seat and looked at Naomi who was smiling brightly at him. "Hi," she said to him. "Sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care of."

There was a long silence and then Beyond let out a loud sigh. "That's OK, I'm just surprised that that jerk of a fiance decided to let you come here," Beyond said. "Hey, don't push your luck. I just come here to see how your feeling."

"Excuses."

She was silent for a second. "You look awful, get any sleep?" Beyond shrugged and relaxed his shoulders. "Hardly, the beds are uncomfortable and bad dreams keep me awake."

"Bad dreams, like what?"

The same awkward silenced washed over them as they heard everyone else chat to there loved ones. "The murders is all. I don't regret what I did, I just have nightmares about it though. I can still feel the flames." Beyond rubbed his hands and Naomi wanted to hold them, but couldn't because the glass was in the way. "You never told anyone why you did it. Why'd you kill all those people?" Naomi asked. "You wouldn't understand."

Naomi tapped the glass with her index finger and looked into his eyes that looked down on the floor. "Beyond, you could tell me." Beyond sighed and closed his eyes. "Jealousy, that's all. Nothing because I'm crazy, I don't _think _I'm crazy. The murders were to prove a point to someone-"

Naomi interrupted by sighing. "To L?"

Beyond glared evilly at her and Naomi ignored it. She was use to that glare he'd give her, it was normal to her. Beyond didn't understand why she was use to it though. Everyone judges the murderer, but she looks at him like a regular human being. Someone she could trust. "I don't remember L anymore, he's nothing more than a shadow to me.

"Backup would remember L greatly, but Beyond Birthday... no. To Beyond Birthday, L is nothing more than a person he wished to surpass but failed because of a woman-" he stopped. "A woman who he cared deeply about; the woman who saved his life because she cared about him too."

The timer dinged saying visiting time was over. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Beyond asked. "Maybe," she said as she hung the phone up. Naomi walked away but Beyond just sat in his chair staring at nothing. As he stood he began walking to the big field where other prisoners plaid basketball and walked around outside. Beyond walked to the fence and stared as he saw Naomi drive away in car. She didn't look back but she could tell he was looking at her.

It was hot outside, but that's August for you in Los Angeles. The sweat trickled down his cheeks as both sides of his jump suit dangled on the sides of his shoulders.

That same crow came and sat next to Beyond as he watched the car drive onto the freeway. He could tell it was the same bird, it had red eyes. He could tell the crow was glancing at the car as well. He thought it was a coincidence as the bird just sat there. "Lonely huh?" he said to the bird. "Have to go twenty more years through this. Without being free, without seeing her standing next to you again. Being able to touch her."

Beyond set his hands on the fence and stared out into space. "Misora," he whispered. He watched as the bird flew away, far in the bright blue sky. Beyond thought of how lucky that bird was, to freely move in the sky and spread it's wings out. He watched it vanish from sight as he crouched down near the fence.

"You little sneak!" he heard Pete shout. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" he said, sitting next to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking to that girl over there in the visiting room. She's sexy too. I don't got a girl though," Pete said. "She's not my girlfriend. She just a friend of mine," Beyond said. "What's her name?"

It was silent like always. "Naomi Misora."

Pete let out an annoying sigh and looked up at the sky. "Isn't that the girl who arrested that one guy named... um... Beyond Birthday?" Beyond glanced over at him with hate. "Yeah," he whispered. "Wow, who knew you were friends with an F.B.I. agent." Beyond glanced down in his lap.

They stared at the cars, watching as each vehicle passed by, ignoring the jail they lay filled with people who were better off dead. Pete did that long winded annoying sigh again and looked up at the sky. "I'm just curious to who this Beyond Birthday guy is. I haven't see him anywhere. That girl your friends with sent him here."

"...Yeah," he said. "She must be pretty smart." Beyond chuckled and continued watching the cars pass. "She's a very smart woman. The case was so unsolvable, yet she did it. It caught me by surprise," Beyond said. "Why'd it catch _you _by surprise?"

"..."

"Fine don't answer me then," he said. Beyond couldn't think straight. He couldn't get Naomi out of his head now. She was the one who brought him here. She was the one who saved him from his attempt to end all his suffering. She was the one who solved the case. She was the one... who excepted him for who he was.

Unlike everyone else, she looked at him like a normal human being, no different than herself. She wasn't afraid of him, she was use to him. They'd worked with each other separately on the case, keeping space because they didn't know how to talk to each other, they were uncomfortable with each other. But in that process came a friendship that would never change, even today.

He'd never hate or dislike Naomi, but he could never love her either. A serial killer and a detective, what a combination. But still, love worked it's magic on anything.

Pete waved his hand in front of Beyond who blinked. "You zoned out on me for a second," Pete said. "It's lunch time." Beyond stood up and walked back to the building.

They were both served poorly made sandwiches and warm milk as they went to go eat. It was like high school, where the two skinny nerd boys sat by themselves surrounded by a tank of men who were huger than them. Though Beyond had never been to a high school, he wondered if this is what it was like.

Beyond was quickly bumped by none other than Brad, who looked to be in a bad mood. Brad and Beyond made eye contact and Brad snickered. "What are you looking at?" he shouted. "You bumped into me," Beyond said. "And why should I care, you little whore!"

The whole cafeteria grew silent as they stared and Brad. Beyond turned back to his cold food and Brad took it offensive as he grabbed onto his jump suit collar and easily lifted him up. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Brad shouted, his breath foul. Beyond rudely blew the wind away and Brad knew what he was hinting at as he balled his fist up and punched Beyond straight in the jaw. He fell to the ground and spat some blood out.

"I know people think your all tough for standing up to me yesterday, but today's different. I'm bigger than you are, and do you expect me to put up with people saying I got scared of _you_?" Beyond stood up and looked Brad straight in the eye. Beyond wiped his mouth off and looked over at Pete who came up to him.

"Come on Brad, let's not start any problems man," Pete said. "You shut it and mind your own damn business!" Pete backed down a bit, leaving Beyond to stand there by himself. A huge crowd of prisoners grew around them as they stared up at Brad and Beyond. They were guessing this was about to be over quick, Beyond was going to get his brains bashed out.

They looked at each other for awhile, Beyond's jaw throbbing from the punch. Brad broke the silence by pushing Beyond to the ground as he hit his head on one of the seats. He made a grunt sound as he landed. "What a wimp!" Brad shouted. Beyond didn't know what happened to prisoners who got in fights, but he wasn't tempted to find out as he ignored everything Brad did to him. He caught his footing on the cement and stared at Brad who flinched as he rubbed the back of his head.

Flinching at the sight of him rubbing his head, maybe he wasn't so tough after all. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to continue eating."

Brad punched him again. "It isn't over 'til I say it's over, got that!" Beyond noticed one of the guards walking over and wiped the blood off that oozed from his mouth. The guard quickly resolved the problem and sent Beyond to the nurse's again. Pete kept up with him. "You sure took a beating," Pete said.

"I don't care, he doesn't have long to live anyway," Beyond whispered. "What do you mean by that?" Beyond was silent for most of the walk. "Special ability of mine, part of the reason why I'm here," he told him. "So you have like... powers or some crap like that?"

Beyond ignored him and walked into the nurse's room. Ms. Franchese put a small band-aid on Beyond's cheek and gave him some ice to reduce swelling. "Boy, this probably won't be the last time I see you here," Ms. Franchese said. Beyond couldn't help but begin laughing at all of this as Ms. Franchese stared at him. "What's so funny?" she asked him. "I don't care about these flesh wounds, it'll all end soon."

Beyond was escorted back to his cell as he sat in the corner laughing, other prisoners hearing him. "That guy really is a nut job, he should be sent to the crazy house," a prisoner said. He laughed at the thought of pounding Brad's face in, ending his life. His identity would be at stake though. He laughed even harder. "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

**Beyond pulled a fuse I see O.e**

**Don't worry though, that won't happen until later. Please continue reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please point out mistakes in my story as you comment so I can fix them, and please compliment it too(I don't want a list of complaints) See you Later! (^.^)me /^3^\you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, I'm glad to see there's no complaints (as far as I can tell ;P). I hope your enjoying it. This story is fun to type by the way. I won't spoil what the chapter's about, you'll have to read it this time. (*warning: Naomi and Beyond Romance)Good luck! -thumbs up- **

**[H.H]me ... \(^3^)/you**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Today had to be the best day for Beyond. He had to remember to thank Naomi for doing this for him. She didn't come today(due to Raye being paranoid), but she sent Beyond a gift. He'd gotten it unexpectedly when he was sleeping on his (now partly broken)bed.

The warden came and set the gift down on the floor, waking Beyond up. He opened it and stared in delight. It felt like it's been forever since he saw it, but it was here; he felt like screaming out of joy. Jam, strawberry jam, what he's been longing to eat since he's been here! It wasn't the cheap kinds he'd buy either, it was the expensive kind.

Beyond opened the jar and slowly ate the jam out, wanting to savor the flavor. In his stupor he noticed a small note at the bottom of the box. It smelt like Naomi, like perfume. He ripped the envelope off and saw the small letter that was written in italic writing.

_Dear Beyond,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to come in today, Raye wanted to go out with me. I hope your doing alright, and I'll come to see you tomorrow, I promise. Since I wasn't able to come in, I sent you some strawberry jam. I knew you'd like it, rather than eating that nasty jail food._

_Sincerely, Naomi Misora_

Beyond set the note aside and began eating his jam silently on his bed. He was under a trance as he ate it. It tasted _so _sweet, something he hasn't tasted since he's been here. "Thank you Naomi," he whispered as he ate the last of it.

...

"Why can't you give me a reasonable response?" Raye asked, sitting on the couch. Him and Naomi had just gotten back from eating out. Naomi took a seat on the other side of the couch, her black dress shining in the lamp. "Why do I need to give you a reason to why I go and visit him?" she retorted.

"Well you see him every day, and your always so different when you come back from visiting him."

"It doesn't really matter! If you had a close friend in jail I'm sure you'd go visit them too!" Raye was silent for a moment. "Well I'm a man, I can defend myself from some murderer trying to fight me or something. You couldn't!"

"So what, your being sexes now?"

There was a long silence between them. "You can't stop me Raye, I'm going to visit Beyond whether you want me to or not. I know your concerned for my safety but for right now, let it go." Raye shook his head and looked out the window. Naomi's eyes grew watery and she closed them as a tear went down her cheek. She then stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Raye asked her. "I'm going to visit Beyond," she answered, pacing toward the door. Raye got up and stood in front of it. "Raye move," Naomi ordered. Raye kept his place and Naomi tried shoving past him. Raye grabbed onto her arm and she flinched and jumped back. He let go, causing Naomi to stumble over her feet and fall back, hitting her head on the nearby coffee table.

Raye gasped and ran over to Naomi. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Naomi had a small bruise on her forehead. She stared at Raye with a confused, frail expression. "Let me help-"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, sprinting out the door. Raye stood there, dumbfounded. _What did I do? _he wondered. He wanted to apologize for what he'd done, he never meant to hurt her, he just wanted to stop her from leaving, from Beyond taking her away from him.

Naomi got in her car and let out all her tears. Her head throbbed and she had no one to turn to and cry on. _Why did Raye do that? _she wondered. _I wanted to see Beyond and this is how he treats me for doing it?_

Naomi ignited the engine and pulled out of the driveway, going to the Henderson prison so she could see Beyond again.

...

Beyond could still taste the strawberry jam in his mouth as he licked his lips. He sat where he usually sat, staring out the window at that same crow that always seemed to come and visit him. He barely listened to Pete who babbled on about random stuff.

"Are you listening?" Pete asked him, nudging as his shoulder a little. "Oh, yeah," Beyond lied. Pete sniffed the air and looked at Beyond weirdly. "What did you eat this morning?" he asked him. "Some strawberry jam my friend sent me."

"Raw?"

"..."

Pete looked at him funny and gaged a little. "It's always interesting hearing what comes out of your mouth, because your always saying random things. We never here the same things from you," he complimented. Beyond simply nodded and looked out the window. "Why do you look out the window so much."

Pete eyeballed the crow that sat on the ledge. "It gives me pride in life. I feel better looking out it," he said. "It gives me hope."

"Hope, about what?"

He gave no response for about five minutes. "Hope that I'll see her again."

"Ryuzaki, you have a visitor!" the warden said. Beyond didn't know who it was, Naomi said she wasn't visiting today. He was hoping it _wasn't _L. Beyond walked into a different visiting room. Unlike the other ones, this one you could actually interact with your visitor and see them live.

Usually, the visitor was only allowed to do that. He walked into the room to see Naomi looking at him with a sad expression, her eyes puffy like she'd been crying. She wore a luxurious black dress and clutched her purse in her hand. She had a large purple bruise on her forehead and she looked at Beyond, her eyes sparkling.

"Misora, what are you doing-"

Before he could finish, Naomi ran over to Beyond and embraced him, crying all over his shoulder. Beyond didn't know how to react, he barely knew what was going on. "What's wrong?" he managed to choke out. She glanced up at him and the warden told them to back up a bit. "What happened to your forehead?" Beyond asked her.

"I fell down," she told him, wiping her eyes off. "How?"

"Domestic violence much."

"Raye did this to you?"

"It was on accident-"

"That doesn't change the fact that he did this to you, are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded as Beyond put his hand on her bruise, Naomi cringing a bit. His rugged burned and cut skin brushing over hers. "Does it hurt?" Naomi shook her head. "Not a lot."

Beyond squeezed his fist and looked at it. "Raye's going to pay for what he's done," he said. "Don't say that, it was by accident. I don't need you getting agitated." she said. Naomi didn't know Beyond cared that much. She was a bit shocked as she just stood looking at him squeeze his fist.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself again," she said, placing her hands on his. Beyond relaxed a bit. Naomi giggled at the fact that his jump suit didn't fit him. She then felt something wet on his hands go onto hers. "Your bleeding again," she said as she slowly wiped the blood away with her finger. "I'm fine Misora," he said. Naomi stopped wiping the blood off and smiled at him. "How was the jam?" she asked him.

"It was remarkable, I missed it so much! Thank you!" he said. Naomi giggled and glanced around. "I'm guessing your husband really doesn't like me," Beyond said. "It's not that he doesn't like you he's just... paranoid. He's worried I'll get hurt for coming here by myself and seeing you."

"He thinks I'll hurt you?"

"I guess."

It was silent for a moment and Beyond fixed his sleeves. "I would never hurt you Misora, you could tell him that_, I _could tell him. I'd have no reason for hurting you," he said. Naomi smiled softly at him and gave him a soft hug. Beyond just stood there, flinching a bit as her warmth flowed into him. "Thank you Beyond, I'm feeling a lot better about myself being more near you."

Naomi looked into Beyond's crimson eyes and watched as they shook as if he were about to cry. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Beyond blinked and the boldness in his eyes came back. "Nothing," he quickly responded. They both laughed in a low tone and then they could feel it. The joy in each of their bodies.

This joy was different, it was the joy you get from being near someone you care about. This feeling they _shouldn't _feel.

Naomi slowly leaned in to Beyond's face, his eyes widening from shock. _What is she doing? _he wondered as she closed her eyes. Beyond was frozen as their noses brushed together, Beyond's uneven breathing tickling Naomi's skin.

_What am I doing? _she wondered._ I'm married to Raye, and I still love him and yet... I can't hold it in anymore. This won't solve anything, but it will make me feel better if I do it? It's too late to turn back now, and this might even make both of us feel better. Right?_

It was too late, their lips had collided into a soft tender kiss and Beyond stared at her in shock. She held her hands behind his ears and in his hair so she could keep him still, because he was shaking, she could feel it.

Beyond slowly gave in and kissed her back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and steadily massaged her tongue. Naomi realised what she had done and quickly pulled back. She stared at Beyond with sadness and a tear streamed down her cheek. She took a few steps back and smiled despite the fact that she was crying.

"Good bye," she softly said as she ran out the building, her dress flapping in the wind as she ran out the door. Beyond stood dumbfounded, staring at the woman who kissed him and left. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Why did she kiss him?

The guard escorted him back out where he was quickly greeted by Pete. "Did that Naomi girl visit you?" he asked him. Beyond ignored him and sat back where he was. He rubbed his lips and and looked out at the sky, the sun fully out and shining through the windows. The crow had left and he was by himself again. "Did something happen?" he asked him. Beyond sat quietly. "Why won't you respond to anything? I'm your friend after all."

Beyond looked up at him, thinking maybe he should shorten Pete's lifespan for blabbering too much. "I saw Naomi today," he told him. "Well tell me what happened!"

"She... kissed me."

"Way to go Ryuzaki! Was it good, was there any tongue?" Beyond compared Pete to a teenage girl.

Beyond wanted to smack Pete across the face but held in this small urge. "It was nice," he whispered. "It was nice~"

* * *

**You know what's creepy? That guard was standing there watching them kiss the entire time O.o**

**Beyond's all sad, it makes me sad to see both Naomi and Beyond said. TT^TT**

**A lot of stuff is going to happen on the other chapter, so stay tune! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again, I hope you guys are enjoying it. I'd like to thank you again and hope your enjoying it. I bet I caught you guys off guard with that kiss. I was guessing you guys were like, "Their going to get interrupted," and then all of a sudden they kissed and you guys were all shocked. This chapter is sort of strange, sad and crazy. Enjoy! (^2^)/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

_A week later..._

Beyond was in a bad mood as he stared out the window waiting for that crow to come back, but even it had left. Pete was bad at detecting when people were in bad moods, so he talked like he would have always.

The sun was setting and they only had a few minutes before it was time for them to go back to their cells, back to isolation. "You know, you haven't been talking to me all week. What's the deal?" Pete asked. Beyond watched as the sun drifted behind the jail fences. Naomi hadn't come back to see him ever since the day they kissed. Had he done something wrong? He would never know as long as she refused to come and see him.

All the prisoners noticed his strange behavior, well,_ stranger _behavior. He missed Naomi and realised how horrible this place could be without her coming here to visit him. "Where have you gone?" he said under his breath. "What are you talking about?" Pete asked him.

Beyond glared at him, wanting to stab him with something, but didn't want to get back in trouble. Beyond stood up and began walking as he looked down on the ground.

The siren went off which told all the prisoners it was time to go back to their cells. Beyond quickly sprinted back to his cell and the warden quickly closed it as he went to a corner. He felt the urge, the desire to see Naomi. He missed her, he didn't know what happened, all he knew is that she'd left and never came back. He used to think it was pointless for her to come here and that she was weird. But he realised he needed her to come here. He wanted her.

This crazy urge, this desire only someone without a sane mind could have was the need for a specific person's attention. He wanted to hear her voice again. He was yearning to touch her, to see her. It was like a drug, he needed it. Without it, his mind would fall apart. He can't think straight, other than claw at his own flesh and bleed the pain out.

Beyond tucked his head in his knees and clinched onto his teeth until they throbbed. "Misora," he whispered. "Misora, where are you?" he asked himself that for about an hour, saying her name over and over.

The other prisoners could hear him. "What the hell's his problem?" a prisoner asked Pete as he sat on the bottom bed. "I don't know, he's been moping around for a week now. I thinks he's moping around about this one girl he knows," Pete said. "Who?"

"Some chick named Naomi."

Pete told the prisoner everything he knew about Beyond, which was a bad mistake. Telling him would only add on to the pressure he was feeling.

Beyond began clawing at his skin until it bled on the ground. He scratched his own arms until there were long lines of blood streaming down his burned rigged skin. He began laughing and took pleasure in the blood that dripped ever so on the ground, the blood staining his nails.

He then felt woozy, he'd lost a lot of blood. "Misora," he said one last time before shrieking. The warden ran in and quickly took Beyond to the nurse's room. Everyone stared at Beyond strangely as they saw the blood from his arms stream down onto the ground. "What the hell did you do?" he heard Pete shout.

Beyond glared at him with his crimson red eyes which were similar to the blood. Pete shivered and watched as Beyond was escorted into the nurse's room. "That guys a freak, he must be emo." Pete snickered. "I'm just curious to what he's here for. The more I see him the more I predict he's done something worse than sell drugs."

In the nurse's room there was a different nurse who was bustier and taller and looked more like a movie actress than a nurse. "Take this one in, he's been having some problems lately." The warden left him as Beyond took a seat on the bed, his blood pouring. The nurse marveled at his wounds and cleaned them as Beyond cringed. "Don't worry, you'll get over it soon." Beyond looked down. "She's gone," he whispered. "What do you mean?"

"She's never coming back. She's left me. She brought me here and now she's letting me rot." The nurse looked at him strangely as she wrapped the bandages around his arms. "There you go. Here have some water." Beyond stared at his wounds and then at the light. When the nurse tried to hand him some water he refused and walked back to his cell. Beyond laid on his bed, only to dream of Naomi even though she wasn't there.

...

Naomi didn't want to go back to that prison. Her marriage was at stake. She loved Raye, she knows she does. But, the more she goes over to that jail, the more she loses herself to Beyond, the more she falls for him.

She stared deeply at the ceiling, Raye sleeping beside her. She knows he's happy. He got his way after all. Naomi sighed and closed her eyes._ Just have to relax, _she told herself. _But this task seems so impossible._

...

"Dude, what did you do to your arms?" Pete asked, sitting on top of the table as Beyond stared out the window.

"..."

Pete sighed and stared out the window as well. "You really need to stop doing that. It gets annoying when people don't answer your questions!" Pete shouted.

Beyond glared at him and looked back down at his arms which were numb from the scratching. "But what did you do? I'm curious," he asked once more. "I scratched them, is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I figured you'd say that," Beyond mentioned. Beyond silently laughed under his breath and walked outside to where everyone was working out. It was sunny out and most of the big men were working out to let off some steam.

Beyond glanced up at the blue sky as he heard the car horns honking, being smothered by the grunting of men lifting weights. "Why are we out here?" Pete asked. Beyond didn't answer and just wandered around outside until he heard someone laughing uncontrollably. "Well if it isn't the little girl!" he heard a familiar voice. Beyond turned around and saw Brad standing before him, a miniature weight in his hand.

"Oh, hey Brad," Pete said. Brad shoved him to the side and looked directly at Beyond. "Wow, look at your arms! All for some _whore_!" Beyond's ear flinched. "What are you talking about?' he asked him. "We all know about that one F.B.I. agent you've been seeing. She chooses not to come and you beat yourself up! Some man you are!"

They didn't notice that Beyond was squeezing onto his fist. Brad threw the weight at Beyond's chest, causing him to fall back. Beyond coughed a little, but this wasn't the worst pain he's felt. To there surprise, the wardens weren't around, and Brad took this as an advantage to beat Beyond up, to show him who the boss is.

"Now, now Brad, let's not cause any problems here right?" Pete said, waving his arms a little. Brad gave him a look that told Pete to shut up. Pete stepped down and watched in agony as all the other prisoners surrounded them. "Your nothing but a bitch! And for what? Some ugly slut!"

Beyond's nails pierced flesh as he glared at Brad evilly. "She's not a slut," Beyond whispered. "Oh yeah she is!"

"Take it back."

Everyone stared at him strangely, knowing something was about to happen. "Make me!"

Before long, Brad felt some sort of pain in his gut and he shook violently in place trying to comprehend what happened. He could hear the other prisoners taunting and staring in shock. Brad rushed his hand over to his pain and felt something cold and wet.

Looking down, he saw some blood and a small pocket knife in Beyond's hands. Brad cringed and Beyond punched him in the jaw. "How dare you insult Misora! You don't understand what kind of person she is, how important she is to me! So you can go to hell!"

Beyond dropped his knife and climbed onto Brad. He began pounding at his face as the blood came out his mouth. Beyond was laughing like a psycho and everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Pete couldn't bare to look at it, he'd never seen something like it. A cloud shifted in front of the light, and if you looked at Beyond in the right angle, he looked like a demon.

He was just pounding away as you could hear his skull crunching, the blood getting everywhere.

A few wardens came over and grabbed onto Beyond who was kicking and squealing. "I'm not finished yet! Let me at him!" Beyond pleaded to go back and punched Brad who was on the ground coughing. "Don't go forgetting my name Brad!" Beyond shouted. "Pray you never hear it again, Beyond Birthday!"

Everyone let out a gasp like in a movie. Pete couldn't believe it himself. Beyond continued kicking and trying to get out of the warden's grip. "Settle down," the warden shouted, punching Beyond in the face so hard it knocked him out.

The warden escorted him away and the other wardens brought Brad to the hospital. Pete just stood there. "No way," he said under his breath. "So he's Beyond Birthday, the man who murdered three people and tried to commit suicide. Appearances could really fool you." Pete hadn't realised he'd been talking to a complete psychotic person.

An hour later...

Beyond felt as if he'd been beaten up. He had, he had a few bruises covering his body he didn't have before he got here. These bruises the warden had conflicted on his as he rubbed his jaw. He then realised his situation and took a look around. He was in a narrow circle like place with no lights other than the horribly lit light that was about twenty feet above him and the tiny window also at the top. There was a steal door in front of him with a little passage for food.

He'd heard the other prisoners talk about this place before, the hole. You'd stay in it for a month with nothing but isolation and nostalgic air to breathe in. The hell hole. It was going to be torture as he huddled up against the wall. It was cold in here, it gave him goosebumps.

Beyond grabbed onto his hair and tugged at it as he heard the annoying classical music being plaid through a small speaker on the ceiling. Beyond had only been in there for a few minutes but already couldn't take it as he clawed at the wall, causing his nails pain as he made loud noises like nails on a chalk board.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself allowed. "Was it L? Misora?" He looked up at the light. "L was the cause of Backup to turn into Beyond Birthday. But Misora, she was the cause of me coming to this hell hole. She was the reason I was sent here. It's her fault she saved me!"

He screamed, slamming at the wall. "Misora, you did this to me! You wanted to see me go insane! You kissed me and left me here to rot away like an old toy!" He banged at the wall again. He felt like crying but the tears would never come out no matter how much he wanted them too.

Beyond knew for sure now that he did not love Misora, or like her. He hated her for leaving him here, for causing him all this pain. "You played me like a piano. You got me comfortable being around you, then you stomped on my heart, and for what?...Is it that you hate me too? I'll never understand why..."

He paused so he could look up. "...Why you kissed me..."

* * *

**Beyond went crazy, you should see him in the next chapter though. Be prepared. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and this one. Beyond really went insane huh? Look at him in this one, he really lets some screws go loose. Naomi too. Enjoy! **

**[O.O] I'm a robot, "Beep! Beep!"**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

A week has gone by, but for Beyond it's felt like a whole year with nothing to do but sit and watch as the light from above would stream away and then come back. The food was worse than what they'd serve regularly. Beyond barely ate, he grew skinnier than what he already was.

"The same boring thing all day long," he mumbled. He couldn't help but think of this quote that matched him so well right now. A wound heals, but the scar remains. He only had these burn marks to remind him of a long time ago. When he was happier.

Beyond sat in the center of the room, looking at the cold steal door. He began laughing. He suddenly saw something move. A shadow. He looked up and saw that same crow that always visited him. The crow squeezed through the metal bars and flew down. It landed next to Beyond who stared at it in astonishment. "So you've come after all," Beyond slowly said. The crow took a few steps toward him and Beyond picked it up.

The crow didn't flinch, it simply let him pick it up. He saw a long line on it's wing which looked awfully bad. It was closed but it still looked horrible. "You've been hurt too?" he asked it, knowing it wouldn't respond. Beyond let it go and looked at his own wounds. "Sometimes I feel like I'd be better off dead." The crow stared at him with his gleaming red eyes.

"No more suffering, misery, _love_. It'd be the end. I'd go to hell and burn, but at least I'd be away from reality." The crow squawked and Beyond stared up at the little window. "To be free from this hell," he said once more. "That would be nice."

It became night, but the crow never left. It staid with him as Beyond leaned against the wall, softly banging his head against it. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up upon the world so high, like a diamond in the sky-" he paused to listen to nothing.

The silence was the worst thing he'd faced in the hole. The never ending silence of his fears, wants, and his mind. Every thought that came to mind would come rushing out his mouth because he missed the communication. Even the crow had to leave sometimes.

It was like living in a world by yourself.

Food piled, he never ate it. He doesn't know how long he's been in there now. He didn't have anything to relieve his pain, rather than scream or scratch his skin out. The blood made him feel good, though he'd pass out every now and then.

The whole floor was stained and he liked that as he laid on his back. _Was it so wrong to wish for death? _he wondered.

_Though I'd most likely go to hell or somewhere painful, or be reborn into this dreadful life again. I just want to be relieved of **this **pain, get away from here. Please! _No one would ever see Beyond like this, the pain and suffering he's going through at this very moment. First thoughts that came to his mind were suicide, the second thought was to kill Naomi on the spot. He wanted to see her bleed, her screaming in pain. Something for him to feel good about.

It was a want, a desire, a sweet dream. He could only imagine Naomi consumed in her own blood. His heart pounded just thinking about it. The moon was high in the sky and it was full. "Just you wait," Beyond snickered. "My wish will come true."

...

Naomi was in her nightgown as she stared out the open window. She had a small wrap around her forehead to keep her bruise from swelling. She had heard Raye apologize so much when she got home and she forgave him. But, her soul couldn't forgive or so much as forget the reason why he did it. It was for protection, possessive behavior and fear. Fear that Beyond would snap and hurt her. What a pointless fear.

As the wind blew her hair back, she brushed a strand of hair from her eye. "Naomi, what are you doing up?" she turned and saw Raye. "Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air," she lied. Raye knew she wasn't telling the truth and just walked back inside.

It was cold and the wind gave her goosebumps, but the only thing that kept her from seeing Beyond again was to stare up at the moon.

...

"Beyond, what are you doing up so late at night?" he heard a female voice say it ever so soothingly. He turned and saw Naomi looking down at him. Her face expressed nothing and she just stared at him. "Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked him. Beyond looked at her in disbelief. "You're not still mad are you?"

He shook a little, balling his fist. "All of this is your fault. You brought me here! Your the torturer! It's you who made me wish to die!" Naomi had no expression on her face. "It's alright to feel sorrow, but don't let it drive you mad. Only a fool would wish death," she told him so blankly. Beyond wondered, looking down. "I am not a fool," he whispered. Naomi walked over.

"Endure the pain! Don't let it swallow you up whole. You swallow _it _up. And if you can't, don't look for happiness, let it find you. If it does, then it would of been true happiness." She talked to him like some little kid listening to their parent read them corny slogans.

Beyond grabbed Naomi's arm and squeezed it tightly. "I'll never be happy, not now! Not until I see you dead!" Beyond snapped her bone and she didn't react what so ever. Beyond looked at her sort of awkwardly. He then slapped her and she fell down. She still stared at him. "What the hell?" he shouted.

He climbed on top of Naomi and sat there. "Do as you wish. If it makes you happy..." her voice sent a chill down his spine as he punched her on the face. Some blood flew out her mouth as her head swung to the side. She glanced up at him as he continued to punch away at her face.

The blood got all over his hands, the floor, her face. Though none of it was expressed, she stared at him with the same expression. Nothing. Beyond's eyes filled with tears as he stared at her. She wiped a tear away. "What have I done..?" he asked himself. "What have I done? What have I done?"

The tears fell out and he blinked.

He'd fallen asleep in the corner. The crow was staring at him blankly. The tears had come out of his eyes and he saw the sun was up. He huddled into a ball and pulled at his head. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" he stood up and banged at the wall. "Let me out! I can't take it any more! Let me go!"

A warden walked in. "Settle down!" he shouted. Beyond was racing toward the door, leaving the warden no choice but to throw him back. Beyond hit his head and he sat there. Beyond quickly crawled to the corner like an animal. "I can't take it..." he said in a softer voice. "My mind... it can't take it. I have those good memories, good thoughts. But then the bad ones..." Just thinking it gave him a headache. The warden stared at him.

"It won't leave me alone... she's haunting me..." The warden left, leaving Beyond to ponder away on the floor. "I don't want to see it anymore. These thoughts in my head are dominating me." The crow just stared at him. The warden hadn't noticed it, it blind in with the shadows. "Why does it have to be this way..? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What did I do?" he asked.

Most of his nightmares were about suicide, though it made him feel a lot better. The worst nightmares were of Naomi. She wouldn't leave his mind. All she did was stare at him blankly and tell him things that meant nothing to him. Then there were the ones... that made his head hurt. It was the outcomes of him killing her, beating her.

Her face was battered, blood was all over. She looked at him sadly and she would say the cruelest things. The one that stung his heart was the one statement. "You got what you wanted." Beyond stared blankly at the wall as he swung back in forth. He was sure his time was almost up, but it felt impossible to come out and be the same man he was before.

...

Naomi went to bed early. She was tired and didn't get any sleep last night. She closed her eyes and tucked herself in bed. But her dream made her wish to stay awake.

It was pitch black all around her except for the sounds of laughing. Familiar laughing. She then realised it was Beyond's. "Beyond, where are you?" she called. She couldn't move, she was frozen stiff. "Beyond! Beyond where are you?" she called.

He suddenly appeared out of no where laughing. He looked at her with a bit of a wild tinge in his red eyes. Beyond had glass in his hands and he looked straight at her. "What are you doing...?" she asked. He slowly lifted his hand and she stared at him in fear. "Stop," she murmured.

Beyond pressed it against his skin. "Stop." she said again. He slit his wrist and the blood dripped into no where, some landing on his black shirt. "Stop it!" Naomi cried. She screamed as he brought the glass up to his neck and slit his throat. "Stop!" she let out a blood-curdling scream as she tried to move.

His legs wobbled and the blood went all over. He fell to his knee and stared blankly at her, the life leaving his eyes. "No!" she was suddenly able to move as she drifted toward him. The tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart pumped, her blood hot. She could barely breathe, nor blink. Her mind was focused on the hurt man as she ran toward him.

When Naomi reached him he was just laying in a trance. Naomi clutched onto Beyond as she embraced him. His blood oozed on her shoulder as she cried loudly. "Why did you do it? Why! Beyond! No!" she screamed as she saw his arm twitched. She tried stopping to bleeding. Beyond was struggling on saying something to her.

"Why did you do this!" she screamed. He choked up blood as he stared at her. "You... brought me...here..." she gasped and he relaxed his dead body. Naomi looked at the blood that lay on her hands. "It was my doing? Did I really drive him to do this...?"

Naomi's eyes flung open. Raye was shaking her awake and she shot up. "What's wrong? You were screaming all night!" Raye said. Naomi let the tears fall as she stared down at her hands. "What's happened to you?" he asked her quietly.

* * *

**No this is not the last chapter and yes some more stuff will be happening on the next chapter. Please stay tune. Those guys really went out of it didn't they? Well don't worry about Beyond, he'll be fine. Stay Tune! (O^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys, thanks for sticking around. I read the comments and I have to say I agree with you. This is a weird coupling, but I love both these characters so much that I made them into one. Well, this chapter is a bit intense. Enjoy! (sings) ^0^ have fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

The steal door was open. It came as a shock to him as the guard walked over. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. Beyond sat there dumbfounded as he watched the guard grab onto his arms. The crow flew away and Beyond watched as it squeezed through the bars. He was taken out of the empty cell, the light blinding him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He had forgotten what the outside looked like, or how it smelt. He stared in awe like a newborn baby to the world. He felt free, safe, but not happy. He still had one thing in mind.

Prisoners stared at him as he was escorted to his cell. The isolation was still lonely but it wasn't mandatory anymore. Beyond could communicate with people now. When the steal door slid close he rested on his uncomfortable bed and sighed in relief.

His arms were still very numb from all that gnawing and scratching he'd done in his dormant. He stared up at the blue ceiling and watched as the shadows twist and turn. The stains fading away. It smelt musty but it was cleaner than in the hole.

...

The other day Beyond sat by himself near the window as he stared at the clouds forming over the sun. For once, he didn't see Pete; though he knew Pete was still here. He didn't blame Pete for not wanting to come and talk to Beyond, he'd almost killed a man much bigger than him. He suddenly heard something sigh behind him.

he turned his view and saw Pete standing there with his food. He was shaking a bit. Pete took a seat and gulped. "I haven't seen you in awhile," Pete said. "Yeah..."

"You look tired. Then again, I would be too..."

"Your shivering. Are you scared or something?"

"..."

Pete was silent much like what Beyond would have been. "I'm not going to kill you or anything." Pete sighed and stared blankly at him. "So your Beyond Birthday, that serial killer?" he asked him. Beyond nodded and rested his head on his knees.

"Why did you try and commit suicide?" he said it strangely. Beyond was silent. "Isn't that the question on everyone's mind when they ask "why did you want to commit suicide?"" Pete was sweating. "Suicide isn't something we simply question on. It's an instinct. The last thought in your mind. When you've lost hope, when something's gone missing in your heart...if it's the last thing you have left to think about.

"Something drives you to do, and when you do. You have no regrets, no pain... no sorrow. It's when you have nothing else in this world. Yet when your in the mix of suicide, or when it's too late, you look back and wish you hadn't done it."

Pete sighed once more and looked out the window. "What were you thinking when you did it?"

They could hear the other sounds of prisoners when they were both silent. Minutes past and Pete chewed down on his cold bread. "When I was burning," he suddenly said. "I was happy. Happy that I was finally going to be free..."

Beyond knew Pete wouldn't understand what he meant by that. He didn't bother explaining either. It was too much for his little mind to develop. When he was dying, it gave him something to look forward to in the future.

It actually gave him hope. But in the mix of his happiness, he was also sad. Sad that he wouldn't be able to see Naomi anymore. He hated her now, but back then he actually looked up at her like the friend he never had. The woman that looked at him like a regular human being and not some monster. She respected him for who he was... and that's why he would miss her.

...

Due to treatment, the police decided to give Beyond counseling so he could manage his anger, maybe come out a different person. This was like therapy with a psychologist so they can get his problems out and he won't hurt anyone when he comes out.

He was brought into a small room that was nicely carpeted and had clean white walls. There were too chairs which sat next to a lamp and a small coffee table that had two cups and a tea pot. It seemed all fancy and beyond what he'd expected to see in a prison.

Beyond quickly saw a man walk from behind a door and smile softly. He had a shaved chin and was tiny much like himself. He had glasses on and his sleeves were rolled up. "You must be my next patient. I'm Dr. Richard, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said reaching his hand out to shake. Beyond stared at it and the man laughed.

"You don't have to shake if you don't want to. Take a seat," he said it so nicely, it made Beyond relax a little. Beyond took a seat in the "therapy" chair and Dr. Richard took a seat next to him. "May I ask you what your name is, my good man?" he asked. "Beyond Birthday."

"You don't have to lie, now." Beyond gave him a serious look and he laughed it off. "Oh, that is your name! Forgive me for my rudeness." Dr. Richard laughed again and poured some tea into Beyond's cup. "Now, looking at your profile I understand you grew up in an orphanage down in England," Dr. Richard informed.

"It says your 24, single, unemployed, a serial killer and your the only one in your family." Beyond nodded, surprised that they had a profile about him with all this information. "So I hear you've gotten in a fight here. Why did you get into a fight?"

It was silent as Beyond sipped his tea and stared out the window. "There is nothing for you to be afraid of over here. You can trust me. You are safe here-"

"Misora." Dr. Richard was silent. "A female! Was she close to you?"

"She _was_."

"Was?" Beyond looked down at the reflection in his tea and closed his eyes. "She sent me here. She saved me, it's her fault! For the pain and suffering, the horror I have to live through every single day, the nightmares-"

Beyond paused, realising he'd said to much to this man he'd just met. "Nightmares? Do you mind explaining. From the beginning."

The silence occurred except for the ticking of the wall clock as Beyond set his cup of tea down so he could grab onto his knees. He yanked at his jump suit and he looked down, clinching his teeth. "From the beginning..." Dr. Richards nodded and Beyond stared directly at him with his piercing red eyes.

"The orphanage was called "Wammy." It was a_ greatly established orphanage _for _special _kids. Kids with abilities beyond other childrens'. There was one kid there right before me. His name was L. He's the reason the place was made. He's a famous detective, you might have heard of him. Well I never liked him, I hated him so much. Though, I barely knew him, and it felt like we were brothers.

"In the orphanage I only had one friend named A. When I was around eight he committed suicide. I could never forget the way his dead body looked. The corpse of someone really dear to me, all because of the pressure at Wammy's, the pressure of L. I then decided, if I didn't leave, the pressure would be on me. Therefore, I changed my name from 'Backup' to Beyond Birthday and ran away when I was fifteen.

"I soon realised, if L's the greatest detective, the only way I could surpass him was if I became the greatest criminal. I had a special ability of my own, I can see when people are going to die. I used that to kill people on the date of their deaths. Thus I met Naomi Misora."

Dr. Richard was writing down everything and Beyond paused. "You said you had the ability to see when people die, what do you mean?" Beyond laughed and looked at Dr. Richard's green eyes. "I'm sure your curious about my red eyes. I was born with them, the shinigami eyes. I can see your full name and the numbers above your head, thus the numbers of when your going to die. Everything I see right now is a dull red with names and numbers. Like your name, Richard Sanderson."

Dr. Richard was amazed. He hadn't told him his full name at all. He'd noticed his red eyes since he'd walked in but he didn't realise such an ability existed. Dr. Richard clapped. "Well I'll be damned. That's quite an amazing ability you've got," Dr. Richard's complimented. Beyond thanked him, no one had ever complimented his ability before.

"You never told me why you hate this Naomi person so much."

"Back then, she didn't know I was a serial killer, she thought I was regular man. Unlike other people who judge appearances, she gave me a place in this world. She treated me equally and never judged no matter what I'd do. And that's something I've always loved about her. Though we kept our space during the investigation, I felt this bond between us that would never break. At least I thought..."

Dr. Richard smiled softly. He was looking forward to what he had to say next. "One day, on August 22, I planned on committing suicide. I was going to burn myself alive. If I had done that, the case would forever had been unsolved. I was alone in a room and the fire consumed me. I was happy though. Happy that I'd be leaving this hell. Though I was sad too, that I wouldn't see her.

"Then, she'd bust in and saved me like that. She'd figured it out, not L, her. I hated her for it. She knows I didn't want to be saved, yet she did it. To this day, I'll never understand. I didn't hate her though, not even then. She was still my friend. But that day. She'd kissed me which now I think was her way of saying good bye, then she never came back. Then, the nightmares of me killing her came back, and I just wished I could die!"

Beyond was holding in tears as he closed his eyes. Dr. Richard sighed and looked out the window. "That's quite a life. How about tomorrow we can talk about it, and solve your problems." Beyond walked out and Dr. Richard's understood how hard of a life he's had, serial killer or not.

Dr. Richard knew he had to make the phone call. The call that would help Beyond.

* * *

**I wonder who he will call, L, Naomi, someone else? Read the next chapter to see who he calls and what it does to Beyond, how it helps him. Stay Tune~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, hows it going? I'd like to thank all of you for reading this and I will continue this story until the end. I won't even work on other stories, promise. I read the comments and I have to say I like that term you(name is a secret) used when you said "sweetness", I couldn't sum it up better. Either way did you guys/ladies guess whether it was L or Naomi, I hope you did, because it's going to be a big shock! Enjoy! (^2^)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

The day was cloudy, despite the fact that it was Los Angeles; Dr. Richard felt confident for what he was about to do. He felt this could really help Beyond as he set the tea cups down on the coffee table. The first person he had called had already arrived as he sat in his chair bare foot. He had his shoes carefully laid out on the floor as he awkwardly sat in his chair.

He held his cup awkwardly too. Dr. Richard ignored it though, people _were _people. "Will he be coming?" L asked as Dr. Richard took a seat. "The guard will bring him in shortly, besides, we're waiting for another guest to arrive. Guessing from the way he's been acting he'll be handcuffed."

L sighed and sipped his coffee as he looked out the window. "I never liked L.A. It's too crowded and it never rains here. There's always some sort of crime here to solve though." Dr. Richard agreed and heard the door click open. Naomi walked inside and looked astonished to see L sitting there.

"What's going on, where is Beyond?" Naomi asked. "He'll be here shortly. Take a seat, would you like some coffee?" Dr. Richard asked. "No, it's fine." Dr. Richard sighed and Naomi took a seat by L. "I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call." Dr. Richard walked out and Naomi stared disgustedly at L.

"What's wrong miss Misora?" L asked her, setting his tea cup down. "You know why we're here, why Beyond is here?" she asked him, looking at him hatefully. L sighed and looked down. "It's all because of you. He wanted to become better than you, get some meaning in his life. He wanted to be noticed. But to be honest, I think he wanted _you _to notice him. I think he was doing this all for you, so you could see him as a different person and not 'backup'. Yet you still ignored him like some monster."

Naomi stopped talking, noticing L who looked at her sort of depressed like. "You think I didn't know that? I knew all along that Beyond was different, I _did _noticed him. But I also knew he hated me. If I tried to do anything to help him he would have rejected... or worse."

Dr. Richard walked in and took a seat. "Beyond is on his way, he doesn't know your here."

The door opened and with it two huge guards walked in holding Beyond by the shoulder. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he stared at both L and Naomi in shock. But slowly, that shock turned into bitter hate in the eyes. "You!" he shouted.

The guards held him back as Beyond was trying to shoved toward them. "Calm down Beyond, there only here to talk," Dr. Richard said. Beyond settled down a bit and took a seat away from them. One guard staid inside for safety issues. Dr. Richard took a seat.

"Beyond, I'm sure your wondering why their here. Well, yesterday you told me about your life and I noticed a lot of your problems relate to Naomi and L. I brought them here so you could privately talk to them. Come with me now, you can choose who you want to talk to first." Beyond stood up and looked directly at them. "How about we speak to L first."

L stood up and walked with them into a dark room. A dim light turned on and they saw a table and two chairs. L took a seat in one chair and Beyond took a seat in the other as Dr. Richard stood by the table along with the guard. "Fill free to ask each other any questions."

"I have nothing to ask him," Beyond silently said. "Well I do. Why do you hate me so much?" L asked him. Beyond looked down at his lap. "Do you really need an answer?" L nodded as he bit down on his thumb and Beyond sighed. "I hate you, for being you." L looked at him blankly.

"You were born the way you were, your smart and the idol of the Wammy Orphanage. When they look at me, I'm B for Backup. If you die, I take place. But until then I'm living in your shadow. Forever being an outcast, ignored, lonely. We are alike, but you got all the attention for your intelligence, I never did. That's why I wanted to surpass you, for you to notice me. I became a murderer, and pledged to be the best. And look where I ended up. I failed miserably."

L sighed and looked up. "You really think I get all the attention? The only family I had was Watari, and even we aren't related. I honestly didn't get all the attention back then, I was like you. A shadow to society. That's why I was so smart, it was the only thing that kept me happy all this time.

"Besides, who says intellegence is all that it's cracked up to be? Sometimes being this smart is a pain, because people always expect something from you, and sometimes...sometimes I wish I could be regular, not different. I wish I could be more like you." Beyond closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.

"Good job so far," he said. Dr. Richard watched as L stood up and walked out on his own. Naomi saw the expression on L's face, it was sad. Dr. Richard brought Naomi in and the blood began to pump again in Beyond's veins.

Naomi took a seat and Beyond stared directly at her. "What's with the expression?" Naomi giggled, trying to lighten the mood up. She could see Beyond grinding his teeth. "This is your fault," he mumbled. Naomi stared at him in shock. "What did I do?" Naomi asked.

"Everything! This is your fault! It's your fault I failed! It's your fault I'm here! It's your fault I've felt all this pain! It's your fault for the nightmares!" Naomi stared at him with anger. "How is it all my fault? Your the one who chose this path! It's _your _fault not me!"

"I know L is the one who made me want to do it all! But it's your fault for everything else. From when you kissed me, to when you left and now all I feel is pain and suffering! All because of what you did!"

"What did I do?"

Beyond paused. Naomi had started crying and she looked at him angrily. "What did I do?" she stuttered, her tears choking her sentences. "You keep yelling at me and saying it's my fault, yet you won't tell me what I did. I'm just so confused..." she was crying a lot more now. Beyond didn't light up though.

"You left me, you just kissed me and left. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left!" Beyond shouted. "You won't tell me why you left! All you and I know is that you destroyed my pride, my trust. What am I to you? Who do you think I am?"

Naomi bit down on her lip. "I didn't have a choice OK!" Beyond settled in his seat. "I felt like, the more I came here to see you, the more I began to fall for you. I just didn't want that to happen. It felt so wrong... I didn't realise I'd hurt you. And now you yell at me, say how much your angry. Well let me tell you something... I hate you!"

"I hate you too! For everything you've done! I wish you'd just die!" Naomi gasped and Beyond stared at her with hate. "If you die, I'd feel happier about myself," he muttered. "This is the last time I want to see you! I hate you! Psychopath!"

Naomi ran out and sprinted outside, the guards and L following her. Beyond sat in his seat, looking down at the table. He meant every word he said, yet he regretted it. He wanted to take it back. But now, he suddenly didn't. For that one word in particular Naomi had shouted at him. Psychopath.

Dr. Richard escorted Beyond out who was trying to break free of his handcuffs. When the police took them off he ran off somewhere. Pete quickly found him staring off at the crow that always came to visit. "What's your problem, you look like your about to cry," Pete teased.

Pete was suddenly thrown against a wall and everyone looked in shock to see Brad! He looked at Beyond with hate. His new face frightening from the reconstruction and surgery they had to do to it. "I've been looking for you!" Brad shouted.

"I don't want to start this right now," Beyond said. "Well I do! I want to get back at your for what you've done." Beyond stood up. "Not now!" Everyone crowded around and watched as Brad and Beyond stared at each other hatefully. "Let's see how you'll feel," Brad said.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Beyond's chest and he couldn't breathe right. He felt the blood rising to his mouth as he coughed. He reached his hand to the pain and felt something sharp and moist. The expression on Brad's face was happiness. Beyond slowly moved his head down and saw a knife. He didn't know where Brad got it, or how he got it in here. All he knew was that it was inside him and he was slowly loosing consciousness.

Brad yanked the knife out as blood gushed out. Beyond's knees wobbled and he was sweating uncontrollably. "Beyond!" Pete shouted. Beyond glanced over at everyone's expression with dead eyes and he stared around. The names and numbers slowly fading. Pete ran over to a guard and informed them about what had happened.

As if it weren't enough, Brad punched Beyond in the face and he tumbled down. Brad stared down at Beyond who was slowly closing his eyes. The guard grabbed Brad and handcuffed him as a few others checked Beyond. The warden ordered the nurses to call the hospital.

The crow had watched the whole time and squawked as it flew in the sky. It knew what he had to do.

...

Naomi had stopped crying, she was driving away from the jail and was waiting for a red light. She felt awful for calling Beyond a psychopath, she knew that she hurt his feelings. Naomi wanted to take back what she said but knew she couldn't. It had just slipped out.

All of a sudden, a crow landed on the hood of her car. It had red eyes similar to Beyond's and it reminded her so much of him. It stared directly at her and began squawking. She didn't understand what it was signalling, other than the fact it was like a clone of Beyond. _Beyond!_

_That must be what the crow was signalling. _She then saw ambulances racing down the opposite side of the road. She stared in fear thinking of what might have happened. The crow flew back behind the car and the light turned green.

Naomi made a U-turn and raced back to the jail. When she arrived she saw ambulances surrounding the area. And with the ambulances she saw none other than Beyond being carried to the back of the truck. He had blood all over his chest and he looked dead as he stared up into the sky.

Naomi raced out of her car and ran over. A few police held her back as she stared up at Beyond. "What happened?" she screamed. "Beyond! No!" she screamed as she tried shoving over. "Calm down," the warden tried to reason with her but she didn't want to. She wanted to go see Beyond who looked up at her with sadness. He was lifted into the ambulance and Naomi kept calling for his name.

"What happened to him? Why is he hurt?" she shouted. "Let me go with him!" Dr. Richard walked over and told the men to let her go. "She can ride with Beyond, maybe if she does he won't die midway drive. Maybe it will clear his mind," Dr. Richard said.

She dashed over to the ambulance and went inside, staring in fear.

* * *

**That was crazy! Either way, please continue reading to see what happens next. A lot of stuff is going to happen, it's going to be sad. T^T **

**Stay Tune!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Hey, this chapter's going to be really sad. Just some heads up, no spoilers, enjoy! T^T

P.S. I actually started a new story(sorry for the delay and breaking the promise) I could help it. I really wanted to make another story because ideas come and go for me.

* * *

Chapter 9:

The world seemed to swirl in a circle as each second past by like minutes. The pain grew numb and he could barely move his body, let alone speak. The ground began moving and Beyond realised he was in an ambulance. The lights blinked and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. It was so loud. Beyond could barely keep his eyes open.

They were a dull empty red now as some more blood spilled out his mouth. The man in the ambulance tried to help him. Was this his wish being granted, him finally passing away. He didn't realise it'd be so painful. Feeling this pain all over again. Though he was waiting for death, his heart wouldn't stop beating.

It let him feel pain rather than giving out. He suddenly looked up and saw Naomi looking at his wounds in fear, tears she couldn't hold in fall out onto his blood soaked chest. "Is he going to make it?" she whispered. The man in the ambulance sat near the door and closed his eyes. "I don't know," he said.

Naomi set her hand on Beyond's cheek and wiped the blood away. She stared at him and smiled. "I know you probably can't talk, but I can't help but ask you, how are you feeling?" Beyond looked into her eyes. She could see the dead overcome them.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I know your not feeling good, your still mad at me." Beyond closed his eyes and Naomi stared directly at him. Naomi stared at the blood on her hand and closed her eyes, unable to look at it anymore. It made her stomach turn, it made her want to scream as she held onto Beyond's hand. he didn't try to hold back, his body was just numb.

They all heard the beeping on the monitor slowly stop and Naomi's eyes widened. "Miss...Misora..." he said, squeezing back. "I'm not..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, the rigid lines on the screen went straight and a long loud green beep appeared. The man in the ambulance began shocking him as Naomi closed her eyes, still holding his hand. Beyond's eyes flew open and he looked around again. The man tried patching the blood up as much as he could but it wouldn't stop bleeding.

The ambulance reached the hospital and they quickly took him to the operating room. Naomi was forced to wait in the waiting room as she called Raye and told him what happened. Raye drove over and took a seat by her.

"Thank you for coming Raye, I don't think I would have been able to cope with this by myself," she said. Raye let Naomi cry on his shoulder, not saying a word, not making her feel any worse than she was now. Raye was actually hoping for him to die, all of this would be over.

"This is all my fault," she cried. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is! If it weren't for me, maybe this wouldn't have happened. If he dies, I don't know what I'd do."

The doctor walked in and Naomi stood up. "How is he?" she asked. The doctor sighed and Naomi was expecting the worse. "He's going to be fine Ms. Misora. His wounds were serious considering all the damage that has already been inflicted onto his body."

Naomi sighed out of relief, grabbing onto her chest. "Can I see him?" Naomi asked. "He's asleep right now-"

"I don't care."

The doctor escorted her into the room and she saw Beyond laying on the bed, sleeping calmly. His heart rate was better than what it was before and he looked almost relaxed. The doctor closed the door behind them and Raye took a seat. "Look at him lying there," Raye mocked. "What number is this?"

"Raye," she looked at him angrily. "Not now." Raye sighed and closed his eyes and Naomi took a seat by his bed side. She brushed back a strand of hair that dangled over his eye and smiled. It was night out now, and the city lights seemed so florescent. Raye had fallen asleep quickly, so Naomi was the only one to witness anything.

"Beyond, I'm sorry," she said, knowing he couldn't hear. "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt your feelings for my selfish reasons. Love is just something we can't stop. I thought that, maybe if I stop visiting, you'd forget about me. I didn't realise that it made you feel this way.

"And when I called you a psychopath. I didn't mean it. I would never mean it. Because, you aren't a psychopath. Your my friend, more than that, your family." She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Do you mean it?" she looked up. Beyond's eyes were open and he was staring directly at her. Naomi nodded and Beyond closed his eyes again. "I except your apology, and I'm sorry for everything too. My mind says and does things it thinks is right, but when I said I wish you could die, I didn't mean it."

Naomi smiled and looked out the window. "I except your apology too." Beyond held onto Naomi's hand and she gripped back. She didn't care about the rugged surface of his skin, she liked that about him personally. "Miss Misora?" Beyond whimpered. "Yes?"

She was suddenly pulled down into a hug. She was in shock as his arms wrapped around her waist. Naomi could hear Beyond cringing out of pain, but he didn't care. She then felt something wet on her shoulder and realised he was crying! Not like she would though, just a tear or two to show how happy he was.

"Beyond, Raye is over there, he can wake up any minute!" Naomi said. "Let him wake up then." Naomi couldn't help but hug back as she melted onto his body. Both their tense muscles loosening. Naomi slowly pulled away and gazed into Beyond's eyes.

They slowly leaned in and then their lips touched. It was tender and soft, sweat. They slipped their tongues into each others mouth and closed their eyes. Hearing Raye moan, Naomi pulled back and looked over. He was still asleep. Good.

Naomi took a seat again and looked out the window. "Sorry for doing that Misora," he whispered, settling back. "It's OK, there's no need to apologize," she said. Beyond closed his eyes and just like that he'd fallen asleep.

The door opened and with it a nurse and L walked in. "You guys have another visitor," the nurse said as she walked out.

"How is he?" he asked, taking a seat. "He's fine," L said. Naomi looked at the passing cars as L stared directly at Beyond. "You must be nervous, him getting hurt like that," Naomi said, breaking the silence. "I was, I didn't want him to get killed or anything."

She smiled and then looked down at him. "Is something wrong?" Naomi looked down into her lap. "I'm wondering, how will Beyond take it. When he finds out."

"Finds out what?"

It was silent for a moment. "Raye and I are moving to Japan in about a week. We won't be coming back either. I don't want to just leave him like this, but I might not have a choice. I don't want to hurt his feelings again." Naomi looked at how peacefully Beyond was sleeping, almost happy. "What a coincidence," L said.

"I was planning on moving to Japan as well."

"How come?"

"You've heard about the killings around the world now did you?" he asked her. Naomi shook her head and L sighed. "It started about a week ago, people started dying of heart attacks unexpectedly. We know this isn't a coincidence, someone is killing them. The first victim was in Japan, so I suspect the killer is in Japan. The main reason I came to check up on Beyond was to make sure his death wasn't caused by the killer."

Naomi sighed. "This world sure is changing." L agreed and walked out as the nurse told them it was time to go. "How am I going to tell him?" she said to herself as they drove home. Do I just come out and say it? I can't leave him again without an explanation.

...

The next morning Beyond woke with a pain in his gut as the nurse brought him some medicine. He had expected to die that day, just like when he was burning. But this time, he wanted to be saved, and he got his wish. He felt happy knowing that.

Naomi came to visit him right away, and she didn't look happy. "What's wrong Misora?" he asked her. Naomi opened her mouth but then closed it, not knowing what to say. She took a seat and looked out the window. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I feel fine. I know that's not what you came here to ask though," he said. Naomi was silent as she watched the sun shine in. "Beyond," she whispered. He looked up at her worn out face. "I'm moving," she bluntly said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're moving away, to Japan." Beyond looked at her startled. "Raye wants to comfirm our marrage by meeting my parents, which are in Japan. I told him we don't need their permissiong, but he insisted. I wanted to stay here with you, but theres no way to avoid it. I feel rotten for making up with you and then leaving. It would have been better if you were mad."

Beyond sighed and looked out the window. "No," he said. "You know-"

* * *

**Sorry cut him off. Either way read the next chapter to see what he said. Haha!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: Hello again, you guys are almost at the end of the story, I know your all sad now. Just enjoy this chapter and remember it. Also recommend it to other people so they can read it too. Enjoy! And good-bye! T_T

* * *

Chapter 10:

It was silent as the sun poured into the room, warming everyone up. The silence was then broken by a long deep sigh from Beyond who rested on the hospital bed. "No," he said. "You don't have to feel guilty about anything. It's up to you whether your moving or not. I'm happy to know we're friends, and when you leave we'll still be friends. Rather than me being angry at you as your gone for good." Naomi looked at him in shock. "Don't forget about me though," he said, smiling a little.

"I'm glad you took that well, I didn't want to hurt your feeling again," she told him. "So is this the last time I'm going to see you? How long are you going to stay in Japan?" he asked her. "We'll be there for awhile, so this might be the last time I see you there in years." Beyond looked down at his lap. "Oh," he murmured.

"I'll keep in contact with you! You don't have to be sad! I'll call you and everything!" she said. Beyond only nodded and looked down. Though he was softly smiling, she could tell he was sad. He didn't want her to go away so soon.

He felt like he was just getting to know her again, and now she's leaving for good. Naomi didn't know how to respond to him without hurting him more. "I brought you something," she said as she reached into her purse. Naomi pulled out some jam and handed it to him. Beyond silently ate it as he stared out the window. "Raye allowed me to spend the rest of the day with you. He knew I'd be mad if I didn't get to see you again."

Beyond silently at it and didn't say a word at all. When he finished the jar, Naomi threw it away. "There has to be something you want to do before I go, right Beyond?" she asked him. He was still silent. Was he really that hurt? she thought. Naomi suddenly remembered she'd brought a camera.

"We have to take some pictures together before we go. I'll keep one and you keep one. Is that OK?" she asked him. Beyond nodded as Naomi took the camera out. She got beside Beyond and took some silly pictures with him, that would make him laugh in the future. After taking about five pictures, they then took a casual picture.

They were both smiling and it looked really peaceful. "I'll get them developed right away and send you some," she said. "OK." Naomi looked at him sort of angry.

"What's your deal?" she asked him. Beyond looked up. "Don't be all depressed, Beyond!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. Even that didn't light him up. He snickered something and she smiled seductively. "Oh, you want more than a kiss on the cheek don't you?" she asked him.

Naomi turned his head and kissed him on the lips for a long time. Just a soft tender one, not a romantic one. When she finished he still looked sad. She pouted. Beyond then whimpered, causing Naomi to look up at him. "I'm going to miss you," he said. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Will you remember me?" he asked her. "Of coarse I will.

"I don't want you to go though." Naomi was silent. They heard the beeping from the monitor. "I don't want to go either. I'd be more than happy to stay here with you," she whispered. "Naomi?" he asked her. She glanced at him and he smiled. "I love you."

She looked at him in shock. She then looked at her lap. "I love you too." A few tears went down her cheeks as he laughed a little. "I won't forget," she whimpered.

...

Naomi had left the next day, and Beyond found himself confused for once. Not knowing what to do since she was gone. He already missed her. He hated Raye. For taking her away from him. The crow came more and more often now. It was his only friend now, next to Pete.

She'd kept her promise in contacting him though. She called and ask him how he was doing, then she'd tell him what she was doing. Naomi would say how much she missed him and then they do the same thing the next day. A month had passed and they did that every day.

He even had that pictured she'd developed for him. Beyond would look at it and smile to himself often times when he saw it. He missed her lips, her soft skin, her eyes. He longed to see it again. But by longing it, he'd be even more happy to see her when she came back to visit. He didn't know how long she'd be gone.

"So that girl stopped coming?" Pete asked her. "Yeah, she moved, but I still talk to her," he said. "Is she really that important to you?" When Beyond nodded, Pete looked away. "Your lucky, to have a girl. She actually cares about you too." Beyond sighed. "I miss her already," he said. "I'm sure you do." Beyond laughed and stared out the window.

**One year later...**

Beyond walked outside and saw it's dead body. The crow. It was laying there stiff from death, it's wings spread out. He'd been walking around the back of the jail and saw it. He knew it was the crow because it's eyes were red. Beyond could admit he was a little sad to know that it'd died, crow or not.

He picked it up and held it in his hands as he stared at it with sadness, like a little boy and a dead dog. Pete saw it and sighed. "Isn't that the bird that came here like, every day?" he asked him. Beyond nodded as he stared at it. "That sucks, I was really getting used to it," he said.

For the birds sake, he dug a small hole in the dirt and buried it. He even gave it a little prayer, for it had gave him comfort in jail. He felt like half of him had been taken. first Naomi, now the crow. He was gloomy for most of the day. He stared out the window, knowing it wouldn't come back now.

It only made him sadder seeing as it had died. Now when he stared out the window he didn't have hope of it coming to glare at him. The crow had reminded him of himself.

Most prisoners had been worrying about this killer called "Kira", wiping up criminals one by one. Beyond didn't care about "Kira" though, he had his own problems.

"I'm so nervous," Pete said. "What for?" Pete glared at Beyond. "About Kira, what if we're next?" he asked him. "Well I doubt that." Pete rambled on but Beyond just closed his eyes. He was excited to hear he had a phone call. "Hello Beyond," she said. "Hi Misora."

"I see your alright. Did you get the letter I sent you yet?" she asked him. "Yeah, thanks by the way." Naomi giggled. "Raye actually agreed to let me come down and visit you for a bit," Naomi said. "Really?" Beyond was excited, though he didn't express it in his voice. He kept it in the low tone he always spoke in, the tone she was so used to. "Yeah, I can't wait to see you again," she said. "I should be down there in a week."

"Cool," was all he could say. "Oh, and Beyond, before I go can I say something?"

"What is it?" It was silent, he almost thought she'd hung up. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you," she said. "Bye, Misora." _If only he'd known._

Beyond walked back to the cafeteria and took a seat. "So what did she say?" Pete asked. "She's coming to visit next week," he said. "Well that sounds exciting." Beyond nodded and stared out the window. "Pete," Beyond said. "Thanks." Pete didn't know what he meant by that until it was too late.

Beyond continued to look out the window. He felt so alive, so happy, so filled with joy. He felt no regrets, no sorrow, nothing could make him feel down. He'd full-filled his life. Until it hit him. A sharp pain in his heart, his eyes widening. He couldn't breathe and everything was rushing through his head. He grabbed onto his chest and coughed a little. Pete didn't know what was going on as Beyond fell out of his seat and onto the floor. "Beyond!"

His life was flashing before his eyes. From the beginning, at Wammy's Orphanage, to A. To when he was a murderer, to L. Then to Naomi, and the jail. To Pete and all the others. That death he'd wished for long ago had finally struck, but he didn't want to die. For once he felt like living, at least long enough to see Naomi. Just this once.

He stared up at the face of Pete who was looking at him startled. Faces flashed in his face. The last face that came to mind though was Naomi's. She was smiling brightly at him and giggling. He even remembered the last words she'd said to him. "I miss you," she said. And he had said, "Bye, Misora." The perfect parting words for his beloved. For the woman who had changed his life. Misora Massacre, the woman, the only woman, he'd ever fallen in love with.

Beyond saw that gleaming light and thought, _maybe God has forgiven me and I am going to that better place. _A tear rolled down his cheek. _I wanted to see her one more time before I left though, _he thought as his eyes slowly closed, his heart not beating any more. Every word from the prisoners sounded like it was being taken under water, his vision blurring, the air escaping. Goodbye, Naomi.

...

Naomi had taken a plane down and arrived at the prison. She'd asked the warden to tell Beyond that she'd come to visit. The warden looked at her seriously. "I would have thought _you _had heard but..." Naomi didn't know what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"Beyond died, just a week ago caused by a heart attacked. We believed it was Kira's doing. I'm sorry ma'am." Naomi stood there dumbfounded. "Dead?" she stammered. He'd died before she got to see him one last time. She couldn't help but cry as she stood there. "Dead..." she whimpered once more.

She flown down there to see him, she was so excited to see him again. And when she got there she was completely unaware that he had died. Naomi got in her car and screamed as she cried to herself. "Why did you have to die?" she asked herself. More tears went down onto her lap. She continued to cry ever so. She already wanted him back.

Naomi had found his grave and stood there as she set some crimson flowers on the grave. It was the color of strawberry jam, of blood. She knew it was the perfect color of flowers to set down on his grave. She wanted to hug him, to hold him, to kiss him. She wanted to hear his voice once more in her ears. She'd taken his love for granted, and now she couldn't have it any more. Before she realised it, she'd started crying again. She remembered how he used to call her Misora Massacre, how he'd gave her his farewells before he died.

"These pass few months I was so happy," she said, hoping his soul would hear it. "But now I'm alone. Beyond where ever you are, I miss you." The sun was setting and it was dark out, but she still stood there. Staring at his grave with pity. She now had no expression on her face. "I guess this is farewell then, Beyond Birthday. The greatest criminal... my one and true friend~"

He stared at her through the moon light. He was sad, that she was sad. He missed her to, but he couldn't talk to her now. He's just happy she loves him after all, as he went on into the after life.

* * *

_**Those who have died are just as sad as those they left behind**_

* * *

**That was quite the story, I hope you enjoyed it. It's sad about the fact he did die of a heart attack caused by Kira. A sorry death. He could of died more unhumilliating, like something he deserved other than a heart attack. It just makes you more sad about how he died. That just sucks. That was a sad story though. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Trails!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

She honestly knew it was a mistake to come and see him again. Though she was excited, and she couldn't wait, she knew that it was too good to be true, that something was bound to happen. She'd rented an apartment and planned on leaving the next morning as she got her things packed up. She called Raye and told him what had happened, and to her surprise he tried all he could to comfort her. Though nothing worked, it was all to hard to believe.

Naomi knew one thing though, this killer, Kira, he had to be punished for what he'd done. Though, could she blame him? Kira was killing criminals after all, and Beyond just happened to be one of those criminals he came across of. What is so wrong to judge Kira like that? She decided not to take drastic measures, though with every fiber of her being, she wanted to.

That night, she was in her baby pink night gown that went up to her knees. Her hair was down and she simply wandered around her house, thinking things to herself. The lights were off, so it was dark, other than the moonlight that streamed through the window.

She didn't mind the dark any more, it seemed inviting, it seemed as if she weren't alone. It made her feel as if there was someone watching over her in the darkness. Like Beyond was still next to her. Naomi softly hummed the German lyrics to Ave Maria, a song she actually enjoyed to listen to, by herself, when Raye wasn't around. She could hear every car outside, every person. The sounds of life that didn't bloom in her apartment. Emptiness, solitude roamed her apartment.

Maybe this wasn't so bad though. She could catch up on her relationship with Raye, and this time no one would get in the way. They could get married happily, but she wouldn't forget about Beyond in her heart.

Past the living room filled with packed items and boxes, was the dining room. The table was still up and with it were flowers, crimson flowers. The very flowers she'd wanted to give to him when she got here as she made her way onto the balcony.

She looked at the stars as they twinkled in the light. Her hair blew behind her, and she sighed, still humming the wonderful melody as it bubbled through her throat and out her mouth. Suddenly, tears rolled down her cheeks, tears she couldn't hold in any more as they blissfully fell down the third floor and onto the sidewalk.

These tears were both sorrow, loneliness, and happiness. Emotions she felt when she was near Beyond, but now only felt for Raye, concidering he was still here. The tears fell so quietly from her cheeks and then dropped daintfully to surface.

Naomi went back inside and washed water over her face as she turned on the bathroom light, the only light than glimmered in her dark house. After she dried her face, she looked into the mirror and gasped. Her mouth made the perfect O and her eyes were wide. Words couldn't come out of her mouth as she saw it.

Suddenly, she swung her body around and saw it clearly for herself. Standing right before her. "It can't be..." she stammered. A soft smile appeared on his lips. "Beyond..?" words weren't on her side as almost all her sentences came out in gasp. Beyond stood there in his black T-shirt and blue jeans. He was letting out a florescent white ray around him a bit, like an angel from above. Though she was certain he didn't go to heaven.

"...You came back," she said, tears clouding her vision. The smile blew over her face and she was over filled with joy, her heart jump roping in her gut. "I'm sorry, Misora," he said. Naomi stared at him in disbelief. "I've cost you great pain and suffering. I never realised that I'd hurt you this much. For finally passing," he said.

"That's not true," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so happy that I'm gone, that I'm free from all these emotions. Pain, suffering, sadness, solitude... happiness." Naomi reached her hand out for him and it only struck through him. "I'm truly sorry. My one and only _Misora Massacre_," he chuckled as he vanished.

And for some odd reason, Naomi smiled as he apologize.

**The End**


End file.
